Midnight Sun
The Midnight Sun is a tabloid newspaper appearing in Deus Ex. Multiple issues of the newspaper appear throughout the game. A copy of the newspaper, with articles not found in-game, is included with Deus Ex: Game of the Year Edition. Transcript (in-game) 'Mead from Mars!' CAPE CANAVERAL -- NASA scientists confirmed that the eroded remains of the Alba Patera crater on Mars precisely match the face of President Mead. "It's him!" declared Senior Planetary Specialist Kevlar Umla. "There's his nose, that ridge, see? See the crater rim marking his hairline? The way he combs his hair appearing in this region of parallel valleys?" The White House had no comment. However, Martin Wisdom, president of EA (Enemies of Aliens), told Midnight Sun: "This is the evidence we have been looking for, a warning that Mr. Mead is not human. He is probably a Martian General, a war hero, come here to conquer the Earth with the assistance of the United Nations." -- Ryan Allan, Staff Writer 'U.S. Prez Sells Out' NEW YORK -- President Philip Riley Mead's executive order repaying the United States debt to the United Nations is viewed by many as a positive step towards global peace -- but others sense darker motives at work. Some sources have privately commented that the order is nothing more than a tacit endorsement of a new world government and its private military, the United Nations Anti-Terrorist Coalition (UNATCO). Few can forget Mead's impassioned declaration that the shattered Statue of Liberty would not be repaired but instead stand as a reminder that "terrorism must be eradicated if we are to be free." It was shortly thereafter that Liberty Island was selected as the location of UNATCO headquarters, their dubious charter highlighted by the mysterious and still largely unexplained circumstances behind the Statue bombing. No doubt President Mead's words will be remembered, even as he sells out his country to the foreign powers that have sought to destroy it for nearly three centuries. -- Joe Greene, Senior Staff Writer 'Gray Death: Look to the Sky' NEW YORK -- No student of recent history can fail to miss the irony that the greatest enemy mankind has faced in the 21st century was not any despot or dictator, but the lowly microbe. Millions upon millions have been killed by the pandemics of AIDS, resistant tuberculosis, and the Century Flu, and now we face our greatest threat yet: the "Gray Death," a plague of devastating efficiency that has surfaced in the last year. But was this plague an accident of nature, or a design of science? Dr. Kenji Ishii of the New World Biomedical Health Center in New York thinks not. "My analysis of this plague indicates that it is decidedly unnatural in origin, and in point of fact, may be extraterrestrial." He went on to speculate about those afflicted. "Obviously, a disproportionate number of the indigent seem to be infected, a situation that makes perfect sense if you consider it prelude to an invasion. No more effective way to disrupt the social, political, and military fabric of Earth has yet been devised." If this is so, then what are our leaders not telling us? And how can we be prepared? Only they know they answers. -- Joe Greene, Senior Staff Writer 'Giant Rat Stalks New York?' NEW YORK -- In recent weeks a rash of mutilated corpses -- many of them found near docks, subways, or sewers -- has garnered nothing but indifference from the NYPD. "Isolated and unremarkable" in the words of one police spokesperson. But while the police seem content to categorize these horrible crimes as nothing more than simple cases of homicide or suicide among the poor and indigent, eyewitness accounts tell a different and all together more frightening story. "'s a monster, 'nnit?" says Dickie Cork, a sailor aboard the Matilda Briggs out of Sumatra. "Thing looked like a rat, it did, only it was big, 'bout the size of a lion or sumthin'." Numerous other witnesses all telling remarkably similar accounts of the creature have come forward in recent weeks, but the police refuse to act calling the descriptions "ludicrous" without any further investigation. But regardless of the truth, the police choose to sit idly by as the killings continue and poor, law-abiding citizens pay the price. -- Joe Greene, Senior Staff Writer 'Black Helicopters a "Concern" Says Senator' As sightings of ominous "black helicopters" become increasingly common across the country, from Manhattan to the SoCal shores, many citizens have grown concerned that these gunships are actually a sign that troops may be preparing to mobilize for some unknown action. "Certainly this concerns me," said Senator Harry Jarvis (D-Texas), a member of the Armed Services Committee. "I intend to bring this up in our next committee meeting and ask some hard questions." UNATCO Director Joseph Manderley was more skeptical. "If black helicopters were really being used for 'covert operations,' then those responsible are doing a poor job of it." Manderley went on to say that UNATCO employed no such aircraft and declined to pursue the matter any further claiming that it detracted from the "serious nature of our mission." -- Joe Greene, Senior Staff Writer 'Food of the Gods?' NEW YORK -- Ambrosia, the mythical food of the gods, may in fact be something more than a myth -- it may be a cure for the mysterious "Gray Death" that has infected this city with sickening dread over the past several months. What is this Ambrosia, and where does it come from? Speaking on the condition of anonymity, highly placed sources have revealed in an exclusive to the "Midnight Sun" that Ambrosia is the government codename for a cure to the plague that has already taken so many lives. Unfortunately, the current manufacturing process appears to yield only small amounts of Ambrosia which have so far been prioritized for ranking government officials and a select group of industry leaders. "It's a matter of money and connections," said one source. "There simply isn't enough to go around." If such allegations are true then it goes far beyond the terrible events of recent memory: it is evidence of systemic corruption that rises to the highest ranks of President Mead's administration, a callous disregard for human life that must -- and will -- be opposed! -- Joe Greene, Senior Staff Writer Game of the Year Edition Newspaper Midnight Sun in PDF format Notes *Joe Greene, a regular writer for The Midnight Sun appears as a character in Deus Ex. He poses as a journalist searching for his next story but in reality he is a spy for Majestic 12. Category:Deus Ex books, magazines and newspapers